Black Butler: Secret Life of Ciel Phantomhive
by Kodoharo
Summary: Taking place after the events of the Jack the Ripper case, Ciel Phantomhive has spent much more time alone in his quarters since his aunt's brutal death by the grim reaper Grell Sutcliff. Sebastian has been left without orders from his young master for many weeks following the event and is becoming increasingly concerned on if Ciel's soul is fading away from its evil darkness.
1. Chapter 1

_**Black Butler: Secret Life of Ciel Phantomhive**_

Taking place after the events of the Jack the Ripper case, Ciel Phantomhive has spent much more time alone in his quarters since his aunt's brutal death by the grim reaper Grell Sutcliff. Sebastian has been left without orders from his young master for many weeks following the event and is becoming increasingly concerned on if Ciel's soul is fading away from its evil darkness.

*Door Knocking*

Ciel: "Come in."

Door opens with Sebastian holding a tray with tea cups, a tea pot, and a letter.

Ciel: "Come forward Sebastian, hand me the letter and nothing else."

Sebastian: "Yes my Lord."

Sebastian walks towards Ciel, hands him the letter, and turns around to leave until Ciel questions him.

Ciel: "Sebastian, when did Elizabeth send this letter?"

Sebastian: "Yesterday my Lord, she will be arriving tomorrow and her room has been prepared and awaiting her arrival."

Ciel: "What of the possessions of Lady Red?"

Sebastian: "All of her possessions now fall into Phantomhive custody and will be arriving in a few days.

Ciel: "Alright. You may leave Sebastian."

Sebastian: "Yes my Lord."

As Sebastian leaves the room, Ciel stands up and paces the room back and forth. He is unprepared for Elizabeth's arrival due to his own shock of his emotional state.

Ciel: "Lady Red is gone, on the same day my parents have died. But I will not let this stop who I am and what I will achieve. Those who have abused me will see my revenge rain upon them. The criminal name will forever remember who I am, Ciel Phantomhive!"

Ciel than exits the room to attend dinner. Unknowingly, Sebastian overheard Ciel speak to himself. A grin formed on his face, and Sebastian became hungrier for the soul he has been crafting for more than 3 years.

Ciel: "Tanaka, are all of the breakfast and lunch preparations ready for Elizabeth's arrival?"

Tanaka: "Yes young master, Elizabeth will not be disappointed at the hospitality of the Phantomhive Estate."

Ciel: "Good."

Ciel consumes his food while the other butlers prepare their sleeping quarters. As Ciel concludes his meal, Sebastian cleans the young master's plates and guides him to his room. As Ciel lays snuck in his bed, he calls to Sebastian as he walks out.

Ciel: "Sebastian, may I speak with you?"

Sebastian: "Yes, what is it my Lord?"

Ciel: "I believe you have noticed my odd behaviors recently. I know you are concerned for my soul once you consume it when our contract ends."

Sebastian: *Grins* "You know me well young master."

Ciel: "You shouldn't be worried about me. Lady Red's death has released me from her parental grasp when she visits the manor. Now, I have much more freedom to reach my final goal of revenge. After that goal is reached…"

Sebastian: "I can consume your attractive soul, every last drop."

Ciel: "You seem to be hungrier than usual."

Sebastian: "All of this current pain I have will be worth it at the end."

Ciel: "I see, well goodnight Sebastian."

Sebastian: "Goodnight my Lord."

As Sebastian walks out, Ciel calls out to him once more.

Ciel: "Sebastian, I want you to stay here till I fall asleep."

Sebastian smirks and makes his way to Ciel's bed. He takes and seat on the beds edge and stares into the distance.

Sebastian: I will be by your side forever, till our contract is completed.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Butler: The Secret Life of Ciel Phantomhive

As the new day begins, the Phantomhive manor is in constant movement. As the sun rises beyond the hills of the Phantomhive mansion, Sebastian prepares the breakfast services for Ciel and the soon to arrive Elizabeth Midford.

Sebastian: "Hmm, since the Lady Elizabeth is arriving with gifts for her love of the young master, I may have the perfect meal for two lovers."

Sebastian dashes out of the room to the garden and collects multiple herbs for his tea.

Sebastian: "I believe the young Lord shall enjoy this thoroughly."

Grell: "Oh Bassy!"

Sebastian's grin turns sharply into a frown when he hears the voice of the grim reaper, Grell Sutcliff.

Sebastian: "Why hello Mr. Sutcliff."

Grell: "It's Ms. Sutcliff but just call me Grell, you have to treat a lady right Bassy!"

Sebastian: "Understood, well Ms. Sutcli…. Grell, why are you hear."

Grell: "Well to see you of course!"

Sebastian: "Well if you cannot tell, I am busy. The young lord has…"

Grell: "Forget about that brat! Let's spend some time together. You know I am still waiting for our first kiss. You wouldn't mind if I used tongue would you?"

Sebastian: "I have no idea what you mean by that but I will not kiss you."

Grell: "Please Bassy! Show your love to me!"

William T. Spears: "Ahem, Sutcliff, why are you off duty. I ordered you to collect the soul of the dying boy in London."

Grell: "Well you see I…"

William grabs Grell by the hair and walks away.

William: "I am truly sorry you have to witness me discipline a grim reaper. I honestly don't understand how he…"

Grell: "She! I am a woman!"

William: "How Grell was able to pass the grim reaper academy. Now have a good day sir."

Sebastian: "Same to you."

Sebastian turns back and looks at his watch. He sees that he has little time left. Tanaka has already welcomed Elizabeth to the mansion and breakfast is about to begin. He dashes through the back door and to his surprise, Mey Rin, Finnian, and Bardroy have all completed the breakfast main course.

Sebastian: "Well you have outdone yourselves. Please serve the young master and our guest as I prepare the tea."

The other butlers follow his orders. Shortly after, Sebastian arrives with the tea.

Sebastian: "Todays tea shall be Three Ginger Tea. The tea is composed of Ginger from Northern Africa, Licorice from the United States, Turmeric from the Middle East, and Asian Galangal.

He hands the young master and Lady Elizabeth the teas.

Elizabeth: "It is fantastic Sebastian! Do you like it Ciel?"

Ciel: "It is very well done. Thank you Sebastian."

As breakfast concludes, Ciel takes a walk with Elizabeth around the garden.

Elizabeth: "Ciel, may I ask you a question."

Ciel: "Yes, go ahead."

Elizabeth: "Alright, are you still…. Somewhat upset with me due to what happened to your ring."

Ciel takes a huge breath and smiles at Elizabeth.

Ciel: "As I've said before Lizzie, it was just a ring and a ring won't let me stop loving you."

Elizabeth: "Awe, I love you Ciel!"

Ciel: "Same to you my lady."

Elizabeth: "There was one question I am afraid to ask you of though. You won't be mad whatever it is right?"

Ciel: "Not at all"

Elizabeth: *Takes a deep breath* "Alright, Scottish Yard visited my manor yesterday. They demanded that all of Lady Red's possessions must be confiscated for investigation due to her possibly being involved in the Jack the Ripper case.

Ciel: *Damn, how could they have known. "What else have they said Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth: "If they find her guilty, they will come to your manor to see if you have had any connection to the murders by Jack the Ripper…. They suspect that Lady Red is she is the Ripper, had a partner."

Ciel: "Thank you Lizzie for letting me know about this. I need to spend time in my room, I will lead you back to yours."

Ciel and Elizabeth make their way back to the manor. Elizabeth and Ciel part. As Ciel enters his room, he sees Sebastian is awaiting his arrival.

Ciel: "Sebastian, why are you here when I have not summoned you."

Sebastian: "I suspected you had something important to tell me, so I arrived advance of orders."

Ciel: "Alright, well as you may already know, Scottish yard is investigating Lady Red's possessions. They most likely will find her guilty. Once they do, they will arrive at the manor. I need you to try to erase any evidence if any from the manor. Do not let Scottish Yard know that we have witnessed the Jack the Ripper case."

Sebastian: "Understood Young Lord, however, we have a problem."

Ciel: "What is it?"

Sebastian: "The grim reaper Grell Sutcliff knows the location of the manor. She may arrive on the day Scottish Yard arrives which may cause much trouble for us."

Ciel: "Well she is only looking for you, if Grell does come, you must lead her out of the manor."

Sebastian: "Yes my Lord."

As Sebastian exits the room, Grell is awaiting him.

Grell: "Bassy, just to let you know, I will come for out date in 3 days! I hope to have some fun with you!"

Sebastian: *Shivers* "Please leave."

Grell: "I will return soon Sebastian!"

Sebastian once again shivers than returns to the kitchen to prepare lunch and once lunch passes, dinner.

Sebastian: "Hmm, for dinner I shall prepare Lamb Chops with Balsamic. The lamb will be cooked tenderly with a slight sprinkle of seasoning to give it a wonderful blend of flavors. Also the tea they shall have will be Rooibos Tea with the Rooibos herb from South Africa. The tea will have a balance of sweetness and be delightfully aromatic."

Sebastian then carries the dinner course to the attendees and walks away. Once dinner is done, he cleans their mess. As he concludes his chores, Mey Rin rushes to him.

Sebastian: "Mey Rin, what happened to you?"

Mey Rin: "Bardroy was trying to remove the fallen dead leaves with his flamethrower. He burned half of the garden and it's still on fire!

Sebastian: "Oh my, I will be on my way."

Sebastian quickly exits the room and out the manor to be greeted by a large blaze. He smirks and says, "Just as the heat of hell, it never seems to stop growing."

Sebastian quickly and swiftly gathers large buckets of water and hands one to each butler. He then discreetly use his demon abilities to subside the large fire allowing the other butlers to easily remove the rest of the flames.

Sebastian: "Well done and Bardroy, please come to me."

Bardroy: "Yes Sebastian?"

Sebastian: "I shall be confiscating this flamethrower of yours."

Bardroy: "But I use this to cook."

Sebastian: "There are enough items in the kitchen to cook with."

Sebastian takes his flamethrower and walks way.

Sebastian: "Sometimes, I truly wonder if they can accomplish a simple task without me."

As Sebastian returns to his quarters, Ciel request for his presence.

Sebastian: "Yes me lord?"

Ciel: "We go to Scottish Yard tonight, we will stop them from finding Lady Red as Jack the Ripper. At all cost.

Sebastian: "Yes, my Lord."


End file.
